The present invention relates to a beverage container with an enclosed cooling means and more particularly to an improved beverage container wherein upon opening the container the cooling means automatically acts to cool the contents of the container.
In order to provide cold beverages for use at a picnic or beach area, it is necessary to also provide portable ice chests or ice bags to cool the beverages. However, it is very inconvenient and uncomfortable to carry and prepare such heavy ice containers or ice bags.